Marauder Gossip
by Blue Raging Fire111
Summary: Reapers take the form based on their viewer.


Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and this is just me playing around.

\--

"Sirius,mate." James waited for me to look at him before continuing, "I've been watching the new girl and to me she seems strangely like a female version of our dear moony here." *points to Remus*

"So what? " I cross my arms.

"Is there something you want to tell us..." he asked.

"Yeah, sod off mate" accompanied with a rude finger as i yanked my curtains closed.

\-- --_-

"Wait up! "I ran knowing she wouldn't slow for me. Being outside the library i had seen her leave while waiting for Remus.

She spun on her heel, "What now Black? " she gave me here empty stare.

"I cordially invite you to spend the whole of Hogsmeade with me. "Grinning proudly of myself.

She frowned ,"Hogsmeade... with you.?"

"The one and only. " still grinning and hoping she'd say yes.

"Oh but i think not... this won't do... me with you. No no no. Sorry Black." She just blankly turned me down and walked away.

I could feel my grin slipping with each refusal. Nobody turned a date with me down. Maybe prongs was right about her strangeness.

\-- --

"Let's discuss Granger." I announced while tossing my bag to land on my bed.

"Why? "Asked Moony

"I just can't figure her out mate. That's why. " sitting by Remus's bed.

"What's there to figure out? She's bookish and avoids contact with people, looks like death reincarnated as a person. Plus she hates you. " James pointed at me.

"Thank you for your input, prongs" rolling my eyes, "but she doesn't look like death. She's... curvaceous and stuff. My Lily thing sort of." Awkwardly trailing off.

"She's not Lily! " James shouted and ran up to me.

Remus cut in, "Maybe it's a charm to change her appearance. Never heard of one that complex though we still got allot to learn. "

"She's in our year mate but she did kind of come from nowhere really what do we know about her. "

\--

I have tried and tried to get Granger to go on a date with me. Maybe now that we're graduating she will. I made my way over.

"Hey Granger this could be our last day of fun if you want it to be. "

She took awhile to answer and it was not expected, "there's a war brewing out there. To start anything now would just be cruel."

"We haven't joined out there yet. I plan to just not yet. "I explained.

She turned and looked at me, "your life is at risk then. "

"Maybe, but its mine."jokingly

She kept starting at me, "So your preparered to watch friends and family die? Even you maybe? "

Storming away reminding myself all i had wanted was a date, and she pulled at my fears instead. That's unfair.

\-- --_--

Showing up at Pete's flat on my bike due to him posting a letter asking me to come over. The place looked empty, but i went in side anyways to see what happened. I just kept thinking what if death eaters attacked and captured him. Honestly i told him to get a vanishing cabinet even if it was just to throw them off.

Walking through the empty and dark place felt foreboding. It wasn't till i reached the kitchen and saw three notes hastily wrote that my stomach dropped and i ran back out to my bike praying I'd be there to help.

Those two words kept replaying In my head as i kicked off.

Hurrying to James's and Lily's house my anger at Pete turned into hate for what he did. Betrayal. Showing up almost had me falling down at the wreckage of the house. I prayed for someone to still be alive. Entering and seeing James body cold and lifeless on the floor caused something to break in me and i hated Pete even more. Harry cried and i ran to the nursery in hopes that Lily was there but her body was also still and lying on the floor.

I realized then that i could kill Pete for this and never regret it. Sure we were friends In school but James was my brother, who was now dead because of that spineless rat. I'm not sure how long i stood there before i came back to and noticed Harry had been crying this whole time. I picked him up and held him close too comfort him and myself. Silently tears ran down my face for my two friends. This child had seen his mother murdered I front of him and looking at him he was scarred for life by it. Literally there was a scar. Hagrid came to take Harry to Dumbledore ,but i was the godfather and he was now mine to care for. After talking for a bit. More like arguing really. I loaned Hagrid my bike to take Harry. Once they left i took off to find/kill Peter.

\-- --

It was years before the mistake was known and i was sort of free only to be locked up at Grimmauld place. At least i had Buckbeak and sometimes other members would come by. I hated sitting here doing nothing. Remus had brought the little of my things from before Azkaban which surprisingly had a letter written by Lily to me.

One night kreacher had injured Buckbeak and In anger i threw him down the stairs and away from me. Nursing the injury i saw Granger appear in my head.

"Why aren't you at the Ministry?"

She disappeared before i could reply and a bunch of members burst in shouting that Harry had gone to the ministry by trickery. With the others we aparated to the ministry. I again prayed that I'd get there soon enough. I did and i got to punch Lucius in the face. Bonus.

Soon everybody was battling and in the corner of my eye i saw Granger fall. Only this one was Harry's not mine. In my distraction a curse knocked me back and i fell up?

Up

Up

Up

Suddenly a room appeared. Strange because this room was like Gringots only allot more people were being let in the back. Going up to a 'tellar' to find out what was going on. It was my turn and she didn't even look up.

"Name. " she asked.

"Sirius Black. "

She looked up and blinked at me. I knew i recognized her. It was Granger. "Your not to be here. Yet"

"Where's here? "I asked smiling.

"This is the beyond. " she kept staring. Honestly it was a bit unnerving.

"That can't be. I never died. This veil thing took me. " explaining somewhat.

Pinching her nose "Yes yes i see. That veil just causes problems. Meaning that you shouldn't have made it here. Somebody else should be here."

"Ok who should be here."hesitantly hoping it wasn't Harry.

"Lucius Malfoy was supposed to take that curse. He was preparing an attack from behind and you should've ducked to miss it. Why didn't you duck? "

"Well miss granger i got a bit distracted by you actually. "I explained.

"That's not me."

"Well she looks allot like you."puzzled now.

"Let me explain something you are dead. Me, i was never alive and cannot die. But i look like this girl because i have a charm in place that i am viewed as looking like whatever your opinion of me is. So if its love i am your soulmates. If is hate i am everything you hate. If LUST i am what you want but can never have. "

"So your saying that girl is my soul mate? " questioning

"So you love her? " she asked back.

"I'm dead. I never thought about it when i wasn't. " telling the truth.

"Who's to say then? But since your not supposed to be here yet please go sit in the lounge and wait. "She pointed in the direction of what must be the lounge.

"First i have a question on what actually happened with the Deathly Hallows. Did they really meet death? "

"Death is way to busy. That was a reaper, he was new and made a grave mistake. The wand was good because power leads to death. The stone was good because longing for dead leads to death. The cloak was bad because even if a reaper marks them for dead they can just disappear. A reaper should never give away his cloak. That was a rookie mistake and since then a strong emphasis on keeping those has been put in place. " she just stared at me the whole time.

"Thanks and I'm going."as i left for the lounge. Not expecting somebody else too already be there. "Brother what are you doing? "

He turned to me, "I'm watching our world but really Sirius. A curtain that's what finally stopped you. If only we were alive then I could send you to ab early grave. "He smiled.

"Well Reggie mate we can't all have glorious deaths. (Sitting down) what brought you here? Betrayed your dark lord and got killed? " I asked.

"Inferi. Apparantly the dark lord has access to them. So yes I betrayed him but he never knew it was me." reg said and turned back to the screen. "I'm no coward brother. So stop thinking it. "

"I never said you was but thanks for voicing it. but let's just watchwait brother."

I could feel myself not caring anymore. I was dead. My life ended

AN: please only helpful criticism. I have no beta so any grammar mistakes are unintentional but you guys are welcome to let me know; )


End file.
